The Mushroom Kingdom
This article is about the world as it appears in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. For the actual Mushroom Kingdom in the Mario universe, see Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom is the first world in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. It is Mario, Luigi, and Wario's home world. Bowser is the World Boss. The majority of the levels in the Mushroom Kingdom are original levels, done in a classic Mario style similar to either Super Mario Bros. 3 or New Super Mario Bros., although there are a handful of levels scattered throughout that are modeled directly after specific levels throughout the Mario series. This world is divided up onto 8 "lands", areas with levels based on a specific environmental theme. Each "land" has it's own seperate screen on the map, except the last one, which takes up two. The Mushroom Kingdom also counts as the game's "hub" world; not only does the player start here, but they also must return here after completing each other world in order to open up the route to the next. After returning to World 1 after completing a different world, the game will indicate a specific level that has started undergoing the Fusion effect while the player was away. These levels contain "World Exits", special secret routes containing a mini-Fusion level related to the world it connects to. By completing a World Exit, the player will gain permanent access to the warp pipe leading to that particular world. Contents Total number of levels: 46 * Normal Levels: 23 * Secret Levels: 12 * Fortresses: 8''' * Ghost Houses: '''2 * World Boss: 1 Levels Grass Land Lush grassy fields with a few block field levels. *World 1-1: The Entryway *World 1-2: Goomba Mines/World 2 Exit *World 1-3: The Transitway *World 1-G1: Boo Mansion *World 1-F1: Grassland Outpost *World 1-S0: Height Valley *World 1-S1: Subcon Panic, Act 1 *World 1-S2: Tree Zone Trek *World 1-S3: Tiny/Huge Island Desert Land Mostly desert-themed levels. *World 1-4: Lake of Amnesia *World 1-5: Sandy Oasis *World 1-6: Desert Hill/World 7 Exit *World 1-F2: Beneath the Sands *World 1-S4: Birabuto Bash Ocean Side Island-themed levels with plenty of water and swimming. *World 1-7: Lakeshore Paradise *World 1-8: Shroom Lagoon *World 1-9: Muda Madness *World 1-S5: Rice Beach *World 1-S6: Turtle Zone *World 1-F3: Dire Dire Docks/World 3 Exit *World 1-G2: Banshee Boardwalk/World 4 Exit *World 1-S7: Dinosaur Land Sky World Levels that take place high in the clouds. Very little to no solid ground here. *World 1-10: Sky Tower/World 8 Exit *World 1-11: Sky Scurry *World 1-12: Sky World Medley *World 1-F4: Castle in the Sky *World 1-S8: Hammer Bro Hideout Ice Land Snowed-over wintery region with many icy slippery areas. *World 1-13: Frosty Flight *World 1-14: Glacial Caverns *World 1-15: Nighttime Icecapades *World 1-F5: Frost Palace/World 6 Exit *World 1-S9: Frozen Plateau No Man's Land This region of the Mushroom Kingdom has started undergoing Legion's fusion of realities, resulting in various areas combining Mario's world with various other worlds. All levels in this section are Fusion levels. *World 1-16: Mushroom Forest *World 1-17: Storm Canyon *World 1-18: Isle of Mystery/World 5 Exit *World 1-F6: Fortress of Traps *World 1-19: Foul Fungi *World 1-S10: The Crossroads *World 1-S11: Mushroom Hill Koopa Kingdom Levels here include volcanic gauntlets and lots of lava pits. Expect to run into Bowser's military on the way to Bowser's castle. *World 1-20: Bay of Flames *World 1-21: Airship Armada *World 1-22: Barren Badlands/World 9 Exit *World 1-F7: Dungeon O' Doom *World 1-23: Savage Stretch *World 1-F8: Dry Bowser's Castle *World 1-WB: Hell Prominence Category:Worlds in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion